Feuding Love
by Frodo's-Girl92
Summary: Ties in with "Hobbit Love Story." Frodo and Hanna reflect on their love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the following material. The places, events, characters, names, titles, etc. belong to their proper owners, and they get full credit. Events are fictional. Names that resemble any other individual, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**Any and ALL content pertaining to the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and any other holders of the rights. All rights reserved to them and them only. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!**

Hanna Grubb had been sitting at home by a nice, cozy fire. She hadn't been feeling well lately, for she had just recovered from a nasty bout of bronchitis. She hadn't seen her love, Frodo Baggins, in nearly two weeks due to her illness. After all, her mother wouldn't let him near her; Bella Grubb would rather have died first than allow that to happen.

Bella was out of town for a few days, and Hanna had planned on seeing Frodo tonight. She sent word with Pippin to let him know, and Pippin came back to her, saying that Frodo would be over that night. Hanna didn't know what Frodo had planned, but Pippin knew it. Hanna could tell from the look on his face.

There was a knock on the door, and Hanna smiled. She walked over and opened it, and there stood her life, her love, the very air she breathed. She smiled, millions of emotions flooding her entire being. She didn't know whether to laugh, to cry, or to smile. She was just that happy.

Frodo was the first to act. He practically jumped into her arms, and Hanna hugged back, tighter than she had ever hugged anyone. She and Frodo clung to each other for dear life, never wanting to let go…never wanting this moment to end.

"Are you well again, my beloved Hanna?" he whispered in her ear, kissing it softly.

"I am," Hanna whispered back, stroking his back gently and slowly. "I'm even better now that you're here, though."

Frodo pulled back to look at her. He tucked some of her blonde curls behind her ear, smiling at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; every time he was with her, he just couldn't. Her inner and outer beauty were rare to behold, and Frodo savored and cherished it every time he was near her.

Hanna gave him a gentle kiss, then whispered, "What would you like to do tonight, my love?"

"I was thinking," Frodo said, "that maybe we could just stay in by the fire. When is your mother due to arrive home?"

"Not for another couple of days," Hanna said, grinning. "We have the house to ourselves."

"I love the sound of that," Frodo said, kissing her hair. "Come. Let's sit."

Hand-in-hand, Frodo and Hanna walked over to the fire, taking a seat in front of it. Frodo held out his arms to Hanna, and Hanna fell into them. She rested her head on Frodo's shoulder, closing her eyes and taking in his scent. He smelled sweet, like the sweetest berries in the Shire and of the most delicious honey in the world. Frodo rested his head on top of hers, lacing his fingers in hers and stroking his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Hanna, sweetheart?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Frodo?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Hanna asked, looking up at him.

Frodo looked down at her and met her eyes. "Where would you like to get married?"

Hanna froze, and Frodo felt it. He sighed, hoping his question didn't frighten her. She had seemed on board with this idea before. What had changed?

"Married?" Hanna asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes," Frodo said softly.

Hanna smiled, but it was a sad smile. Tears began to fall from her eyes, and Frodo caught them with his thumb, kissing the places on her cheeks where they would fall. He held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth and shushing her as she sobbed.

"Will we ever marry?" Hanna sobbed onto Frodo's shoulder. "Will we, my beloved?"

"Yes," Frodo whispered. "We will. Mark my words, my beautiful Hanna. We will."

Hanna looked up at him and sighed sadly as she gazed into his eyes. "Our families hate each other. We are in love with each other. Do you see the problem?"

"I do," Frodo said. "I just know someday we'll be able to wed. Even if we have to leave to do it."

Hanna smiled at him through her tears. "You would do that for me? For us?"

"Hanna," Frodo said seriously. "I would go to the ends of the world for you. I would die for you. I would journey to the very end of time if it only meant that I could still be with you."

More tears fell from Hanna's eyes, but these were happy tears. "Thank you, Frodo. I would do the same for you, too."

"I know you would," Frodo said, holding her some more. "I would do anything if it meant seeing that smile. Looking into those eyes. Feeling those lips on my own. Feeling your hands on me. Everything."

Frodo would kiss her after every sentence, and Hanna would smile and giggle. Frodo caressed her cheek softly as he said, "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Where do you want to get married?"

"Well," Hanna said, thinking. "To me, it wouldn't matter. It doesn't have to be fancy, or even beautiful. As long as you are there, the beauty part is done."

Frodo smiled at her. "We'll get our happily ever after, my beauty. I promise you that."

Hanna giggled, and Frodo kissed her. That kiss led to more, and Hanna and Frodo made love that night in front of the fire. Nothing made them happier, nothing made them feel more alive, and everything in the world at that moment was absolutely perfect.

It didn't matter then that they were lovers in the middle of a huge feud. They were in love and they were in pure bliss, and that was quite alright.


End file.
